Un Héritage Vampirique
by Kira Potter Malfoy
Summary: Univers vampirique. Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandez ce que pouvais être la vie d'un vampire et pas n'importe lequel mais bien celle d'Harryson Thomas Jedusort mais appelez moi Harry juste Harry.Pour en savoir plus venez lire je ne mort pas " Promis "
1. Harryson Thomas Jedusort

AUTEURE: Moi même Narciza Potter Malfoy

DISCLAIMER: Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur JKR je ne fais que les emprunter lol je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée à moins que les reviews comptent XD

RATING: M mais pas dès le premier chapitre un peu de patience...

GENRE: Romance PAIRING: DM/HP , TJ/LE , LM/NM , et d'autres au fur et à mesure.

RESUME: UA avec magie. Quand l'amour d'un être nous donne la force de braver tout les obstacles pour parvenir à nos fins. Fic de vampires, dark pour tous les personnages. Romance/ General, mais c pas de la tragédie.

NOTE:Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis nouvelle en tant qu'auteure mais pas en tant que lectrice donc ne soyez pas trop durs. Et je ne prétends pas à écrire un chef d'œuvre. J'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira sur ce BONNE LECTURE.

****Un Héritage vampirique****

****Chapitre 1:****

Harryson Thomas Jedusort

Bonjour je m'appelle Harryson Thomas Jedusort, mais appelez-moi juste Harry. 17 ans, brun aux yeux verts (pas n'importe quel vert mais bien émeraude comme le joyau brillant de milles feux plein de malice). Très grand manipulateur, froid, une peau aussi blanche que blanc, sans aucune impureté, la perfection de mes lèvres fines et charnues couleur rouge cerise appelle au baiser. Un bon mètre 77 fait de muscles sans être pour autant un de ses buildibulders moldus. Et surtout, je suis le fils unique du plus grand mage noir vampirique qui règne depuis l'ère de Grindelwald mon arrière grand-père. Nous sommes la veille de mon dix-huitième anniversaire et c'est à partir de maintenant que je vais vous raconter la vie d'un futur héritier au trône dans le monde des vampires et de tout ce que ce titre implique comme changements dans ma vie. En ce moment, je suis dans mes appartements, dans le palais royal de mon père. Très proche de celui de mes parents soit dit en passant, car monsieur veut toujours m'avoir à l'œil. Surtout depuis que je suis en âge d'avoir des rapports sexuels; ne nous voilons pas la face je suis une bombe sexuelle et, c'est peu de le dire, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je suis toujours puceau car seul mon futur mari aura le privilège de prendre ma virginité et j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la personne (lol). Intouchable est bien ce qui me caractérise le plus.

Ne soyez pas étonnés: j'ai bien dit futur mari car, oui, je suis gay! Chez nous il n'y a pas de problèmes en ce qui concerne la sexualité nous ne sommes pas abrutis par des préjugés comme vous les moldus et de plus, nous, vampires dominés, pouvons procréer. Je ne laisse que peu voir de moi mais le peu que je laisse entrapercevoir ne laisse personne indifférent. En gros je suis un appel aux viols. Que puis-je faire à part remercier mes parents ^;^ .

Je suis assis dans ma chambre qui est de taille très spacieuse avec un très grand lit King Size pouvant contenir pas moins de 7 personnes en longueur et en largeur (j'aime avoir de la place). Tout cela dans un espace aux tons marron, chocolat au lait, noir avec une petite touche de rouge. Vous vous demandez sans doute où se trouvent ma salle de bain en marbre blanc veiné de vert, mes toilettes, mon bureau en acajou, ma penderie aux dimensions surdimensionnées et mon salon personnel pouvant accueillir pas moins de vingt personnes en même temps et sans étouffée? Eh bien cela est simple: j'ai une pièce pour chaque usage dans mes appartements! Je ne suis pas prince (héritier du trône de surcroît!) pour rien.

Grâce à mes dons vampiriques j'entends les pas maladroits de mon serviteur quelques secondes avant qu'il ne toque à ma porte que je lui autorise à ouvrir.

-Jeune prince, veuillez pardonner mon intrusion mais votre père requiert votre présence dans la salle du trône dans les plus brefs délais.

Bizarre, que me veut mon père… Bon! C'est pas tout ça mais si je veux des réponses je n'est qu'à aller le voir. Ah oui, au fait, celui qui m'interrompt dans mon récit c'est mon valet Ernie Mcmillan. Il me sert depuis 2 ans, depuis que l'autre, Lee si je me souviens bien, devenait un peu trop collant et avait donc été mis à mort pour avoir voulu abuser de moi. Non mais quelle blague! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un dominé que je suis faible. Loin de là même! Mais c'est vrai que des fois il me manque celui-là car maintenant celui que j'ai aujourd'hui est d'un sérieux et d'un ennui des plus repoussants! Au moins avec Lee je rigolais bien mais retour à la réalité je lui demande de me ramener de quoi m'habiller puisque que là je ne suis qu'en tunique légère pas très présentable pour un entretien avec mon père dont je ne connais pas la teneur.

-Tout de suite jeune prince.

Qu'est-ce que je disais! D'un ennui... Une fois fin prés je parcoure les nombreux dédales du palais et vu que nous sommes au quatrième étage, celui de la famille royale, j'en ai pour 20 minutes en marche moldue et 3 minutes en marche vampirique. Et me connaissant j'opte pour celle moldue. Mon père ne va pas trop apprécier mais que puis-je y faire? Je me sens si lasse mmh… Bon me voilà arrivé à bon port. Mon valet ouvre la porte faite toute en arbre de saule noir. J'entre suivi de ma garde rapprochée. Et oui j'ai des gardes. A peine entré que mon père m'apostrophe. Je soupire discrètement du coup, je rate le début de ce qu'il me dit:

-... te voilà enfin! N'aurait tu pas pu te hâter? Nous avons des invités de marques je te signale!

- Mère à sûrement du m'en parler mais je ne devais pas être très attentif à ce moment-là… Vous m'en voyez désolé père, m'esclaffais-je faussement désolé.

Ah oui j'oubliais! Je manque à tous mes devoirs, je ne vous ai même pas présenté mes parents. Alors, pour commencer, mon père le roi Thomas Marvoolo Jedusort et sa femme, ma mère, la reine Harrianah Lilyannah Evans (devenue Jedusort) par qui est né le seul héritier de la quatrième génération de Jedusort dont je devrais bientôt continuer la lignée mais bon, nous ne sommes pas encore là. Bien sûr j'ai des oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines mais cela je vous en parlerais en temps voulu. Revenons donc au présent.

-Harryson n'écoutes donc tu jamais quand l'on te parle ? Me questionne ma douce et dangereuse mère.

-Mère cela n'est guère de ma faute. Je n'étais pas apte à vous écouter pour la simple et bonne raison que je pensais à Dra...

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me fis interrompre par la plus douce et tentatrice des voix.

-Harry tu me vois désolé de t'interrompre mais puisque tu daignes enfin te montrer, pouvons-nous donc commencer à traiter le pourquoi de ma venue ici?

J'essaie de rester de marbre face à lui: Draco Lucius Malfoy. Prince héritier du royaume de Serpentard, fils unique de Lucius Abraxax Malfoy et de Narcissa Penelope Malfoy, roi et reine du royaume le plus grand après celui de mon père (qui est Poudlard) et qui n'aimerait donc pas m'épouser. Telles sont la question et la réponse. Mais moi je n'en veux qu'un et il est en face de moi: Draco, l'homme de ma vie. Mais cela aurait était trop facile qu'il veuille de moi en retour mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que je vais tout faire pour qu'il m'appartienne cœur, corps et âme! Et c'est maintenant que tout va commencer. Moi, Harryson Jedusort, je vais me mettre dans la poche ce bel apollon!

-Harryson, viens donc t'installer près de Draco. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à régler et à nous dire en ce qui concerne tes fiançailles, dit mon père d'une traite, appuyé par sa femme, Lucius et Narcissa.

Je jette un regard à Draco qui me regarde, de manière inattendue, plein de désir. C'est un bon début, pensé-je étonné, moi qui m'étais habitué à de l'indifférence. Je crois avoir trouvé une ébauche de plan, mais pour le moment je reste à l'écoute. Cela risque fort bien d'être très intéressant…

FIN.

Note de l'auteur: La suite au prochain chapitre! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, une petite review qui ne vous prendra que peu de temps pour des questions, encouragements, ou juste votre avis, ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, etc. Mais bon, c'est ma première fic et ce n'est que le début!

Sur ce kissou!

NPM


	2. Fiançaille en déroute ou pas ?

AUTEURE: Moi même Narciza Potter Malfoy

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur JKR je ne fais que les emprunter lol je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée à moins que les reviews comptent XD.

RATING : M mais pas dès le premier chapitre un peu de patience.

GENRE : Romance

PAIRING : DM/HP, TJ/LE , LM/NM , et d'autres au fur et à mesure.

Résumé : Voir le chapitre 1.

NOTE de l'auteure: Bonjour à tous me revoilà avec le chapitre 2.

Je sais j'ai mis du temps pour le poster et j'en suis vraiment désolée mais avec les révisions pour le bac et mon déménagement j'en mène pas large.

Enfin bref je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou mis en alerte ça fait vraiment plaisir merci.

Bon sur ce bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ^^. Je veux juste préciser qu'il y aura ici présence de M-preg.

() : Pensées des personnages pendant les dialogues.

§§ : Fourchelangue

L'histoire est pour l'instant que du point de vue de Harry mais cela peut changer et je vous préviendrez à chaque changement.

**Chapitre 2:**

**Fiançailles en déroute ou pas ?**

**(Partie 1)**

Non mais j'y crois pas même pas le temps de me remettre des évènements de la veille, soit le 30 juillet, que nous sommes déjà le jour de mon anniversaire.

Ah mince je vous avez pas vu! Ben quoi ? Ah oui c'est vrai je manque à tout mes devoirs! Bonjour chers lecteurs ou lectrices.

Non mais arrêtez avec vos questions, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer.

Oui j'ai très bien compris que vous vouliez savoir ce qui s'est passé hier et je vais vous le dire en un résumé (ma bonté me perdra vraiment).

J'ai appris que Draco était mon fiancé. Génial non ? Mais non. Il a fallut que mon fiancé ait déjà un compagnon… Vous vous rendez compte ? Moi passer en deuxième position ? Je n'ai vu ça nul part et encore moins quand il s'agit de mon mariage.

Mon père est rentré dans une rage dont, je suis sûr, le père Malfoy se souviendra bien longtemps.

**FLASHBACK**

-...

-_Lucius pourrais-tu me répéter ce que Draco vient d'énoncer ? J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris, susurre-t-il. (Mon père me fait trop flipper quand il se met à parler comme ça j'en ai la chair de poule! Est-ce possible pour un vampire? Eh bien non en fait. C'était une façon de parler bande de nunuches.)_

_-Mon Seigneur__. Ce que mon fils s'évertue à vous dire est qu'il n'est plus puceau et qu'il entretient toujours une relation avec cette même personne depuis un an._

_-Ainsi mon père, mère et moi-__même n'avons aucun problème d'audition, est-ce bien cela Sieur Malfoy ?_

_-En de tel__les circonstances hélas non jeune Prince._

_Je me tourne vers mon père et le regarde l__es yeux larmoyants pour lui faire comprendre toute ma tristesse et ma colère. Ce qu'il remarque rapidement et le met encore plus en colère._

_Lorsque ma mère intercepte mon regard j__e la voit déjà prête à s'élancer en ma direction pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mais mon père l'en empêche et déclare:_

_-Lucius__, tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de me faire un tel affront? Comment as-tu osé venir en une telle situation?_

_-Majesté__, je n'ai été tenu au courant que la veille de notre départ. Il était déjà bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière..._

_-Quedver! a__ppelle mon géniteur (cette immonde rat pervers, je sens toujours son regard posé sur moi quand qu'il est dans les parages)._

_-Mon maître m'a fait mandé__?_

_-Oui__! Cela est évident. Passons. Apporte-moi de quoi manger. (Boire du sang. Quoi ? Je dois tout vous expliquer? Je vous donnerais un cours sur notre espèce pas de soucis. Ca me fera toujours plus parler de moi. Narcissique, moi? Si peu!). _

_-De suite mon maître__. (Seuls nos valets personnels ont le privilège de toucher notre nourriture après bien des vérifications.)_

_-Père__! De toute cette histoire je n'en sors que plus insulté! Comment ose-t-il me faire une telle chose? Ce n'est pas comme si notre mariage était nouveau! Avant même notre naissance vous vous étiez déjà mis d'accord donc je me vois, pour mon intégrité, de refuser de me marier avec Malfoy Junior._

_-Je suis d'accord avec mon fils__, mon époux. Cela est très insultant d'abord pour Harryson puis pour notre famille. Pour qui allons-nous passer maintenant?_

_-Ma bien aimé__, calmez-vous. Lucius, je me vois dans l'obligation de te punir, tu connais nos lois et j'en suis navré mon ami. Pour ce qui est d'annuler, il en est hors de question. Draco est le meilleur parti après toi mon fils. Et tu te dois d'avoir le meilleur. Bien sûr, Draco tu es interdit de fréquenter..._

_-Père, excusez-moi de vous interrompre (__sous son regard je baisse les yeux présentant mon coup en signe de soumission, je vous expliquerais plus tard) mais nous ne connaissons toujours pas le nom de cette personne. Elle doit être punie elle aussi, enfin son père, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Tout à fait fils. Draco,__ si tu répondais à mon fils que je lui laisse le choix de la future punition. (Etonné je m'en retourne vers mon père plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.) Mais où est donc QUEDVER ? cria mon père d'un coup nous faisant tous sursauter._

_-Quedver est là__ mon maître. Désolé du temps pris..._

_-J'en ai que faire de tes histoire__s, dit-il en le lui arrachant des mains sa coupe. Draco nous t'écoutons._

_A peine mon père eut-il fini de dire sa phrase que je pivotais pour mieux le voir sous un regard d'amoureux transi, ce que je suis, mais avec une étincelle de haine envers sa personne._

_-Cette personne est Cé... Cédric__. _

_-Diggory! m'entendis-je crier__. Non mais c'est une blague j'espère! Ce petit cancrelat! Tu l'as préféré à moi? J'y crois pas! Père avions-nous invité les Diggory à mon anniversaire?_

_-Bien sû__r étant la famille royale de Poufsouffle. Mais je peux les désister si c'est ce que tu souhaites._

_-En aucun cas père__. Ils auront une petite surprise. Père pourrions-nous parler en privé lorsque que vous en aurez fini avec Sieur Lucius?_

_-Bien sûr fils. Pendant ce temps,__ vas montrer à Draco ses nouveaux appartements. Mon épouse, accompagnez donc Dame Narcissa à ses nouveaux quartiers._

_-De suite mon mari. Ma mère s__e lève et tout le monde en fait de même. Elle laisse mon père lui faire un baise-main tandis qu'elle baisse la tête pour montrer son assentiment. Suite à cela, la mère de Draco part à sa suite vite suivie de la garde personnelle de ma mère._

_-Harryson fais-en de même veux-tu__._

_Je me lève suivi de Draco et salue__ mon père et Malfoy senior, pareillement pour Draco, et nous quittons la salle._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Vous vous demandez, j'en suis certain, ce que Draco et moi avons pu nous dire?

_**FLASHBACK **_

_-Harry__!_

_-C'est __«mon fiancé» que tu dois dire. Ne connais-tu donc pas nos traditions?_

_-Arrête cela de suite je te préviens. Ne j__oue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi..._

_-Ou sinon quoi__ ? MON fiancé! dis-je en m'arrêtant de marcher pour lui faire face._

_-Que vas-__tu faire à la famille de Cédric?_

_Mon regard d'ordinaire vert émeraude devint t__out à coup rouge sang comme celui de mon père._

_-Je te demande pardon__? Que viens-tu de me poser comme question? Est-ce bien le nom de cette infâme merdeux que tu viens de prononcer là à l'instant, soufflé-je à la limite de l'explosion. _

_Je vois mes gardes à l'affût du moindre problème mais de mon regard il__s comprennent que je veux pas qu'ils interviennent. (Ne connaissent-t-il pas les lois? En aucun cas ils ne peuvent interagir dans les histoires des couples royaux, bien que nous en sommes pas encore vraiment là…) _

_-Harry__, je suis désolé que ça puisse te faire du mal, mais il compte beaucoup pour moi comprends-moi!_

_(C'est la goutte d'eau__. J'ai levé mon bras pour lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule d'ange. Trop étonné, il ne riposta pas bien qu'il aurait pu me mettre une raclé en une seconde. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas violent. Enfin pas avec sa famille. Ce que je suis maintenant.)_

_-Chaque __fois que tu reparleras de lui je t'en mettrais une. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Et pour ce qui est de son sort à lui et sa famille, tu patienteras comme tout le monde. Dis-toi seulement que c'est un grand avantage pour moi que d'être le fils du roi des rois._

_-Pourquoi fais-__tu cela? Je comprends pas, tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit. Et Cédric, lui, m'aime._

_-QUOI? Moi ne pas t'aimer ? J__e t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu et tu me dis que c'est parce que Cédric, ce déchet, t'a dit que je ne t'aimais pas que tu t'es jeté dans ses bras? Tu me déçois encore plus si c'est possible. Et quand je me dis que tu seras le père de nos futurs enfants j'en pleure déjà._

_Je le vois doucement approcher de moi jusqu'à me retrouver__ accolé au mur, lui tout contre moi, pour me susurrer à l'oreille :_

_-Ne va__s pas trop loin dans tes propos mon cher fiancé. Alors comme ça on est amoureux de moi hum? dit-il en me mordillant l'oreille avant que je ne le repousse._

_-Arrête ça tout de suite. Je vois que ton amoureux e__st vite oublié!_

_-Qui __a dit que j'étais amoureux? Pas moi en tout cas, me dit-il tout sourire. Puis-je t'embrasser? J'en meurs d'envie._

_-O.O_

_Je n'ai__ pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que je sens ses lèvres se poser contre les miennes. Elles sont si douces… Et j'enrage en me disant qu'il ait pu en faire de même avec ce Cédric de pacotille. Ce baiser est si doux, voluptueux, quoique ce soit mon premier baiser, que je me sens toute chose._

_Je sens sa langue passer__ sur ma lèvre supérieure et en demander l'entrée, ce que j'accepte immédiatement. Et là, s'engage une bataille des plus passionnées. Lorsqu' enfin le baiser prend fin il me fait un dernier baiser papillon._

_-Bon__. Tu m'emmènes dans mes quartiers?_

_-Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'a__s embrassé que ça change quelque chose à mes projets. Tu en es conscient n'est-ce pas?_

_-Ecoute__, fais ce que tu veux c'était qu'un mec que je baisé rien de plus. Ni amour, ni rien où est le mal?_

_-Je préfère ne pas répondre__. Suis-moi maintenant et enlève tes mains de mon postérieur._

_-Et pourquoi donc n'est-il pas à moi ce jolie petit c__… ?_

_-Tais-toi! m'écriais-je.__ Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés donc pas touche capiche?_

_-C'est q__uand la date du mariage au fait? me demande t-il pendant que nous nous dirigeons dans l'étage familiale._

_-J'en sais rien__, on le sera demain lors de mon anniversaire ainsi que l'annonce de nos fiançailles. Tiens voici tes appartements, les miens sont juste en face. C'est ici que tu vivras jusqu'au mariage avant que père nous attribue nos quartiers personnels. Bon je te laisse t'installer, à plus tard. Je suppose que tu sais que mes appartements te sont ouverts quand tu le souhaites, mais au vu des circonstances je t'interdis formellement de n'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied. Pigé?_

_-Attend__s il faut qu'ont discute!_

_-Pus tard alors__. Bye! _

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je trouve ma réaction très mature. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. N'espérait-il tout de même pas que je lui tomberais dans les bras quand même!

Okay, je suis amoureux. Mais stupide n'est pas Harryson Thomas Jedusort bientôt Malfoy ^^! Il va en baver avec moi, croyez-moi...

Note de l'auteure: Bon juste pour dire que je vais faire une seconde partie voire une troisième ça reste à voir. Je sais qu'en lisant ce chapitre vous en ressortez avec peut-être encore plus de questions est c'est le but.

Je sais ce n'est pas très long car il est coupé en plusieurs parties, mais la suite suivra rapidement cette fois.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, donnez-moi vos impressions.

Kissou NPM

PS: Promis le chapitre 3 (partie 2) ne mettra pas un mois pour arriver.

PS 2: Pour les anonymes qui laissent des reviews, laissez-moi vos adresses pour avoir des réponses. (Casim tu m'as laissé une review je t'en remercie, mais tout ce que tu me reproches était du à un bug du site. Pour ce qui est de mes gros paragraphes cela est fait exprès.)

BYE!


	3. Révélation et apparition en chaîne

AUTEURE: Moi même Narciza Potter Malfoy

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'auteure JKR je ne fais que les emprunter lol je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée à moins que les reviews comptent XD.

RATING :T à M mais pas dès le premier chapitre un peu de patience.

GENRE : Romance,Fanstastique

PAIRINGS : DM/HP, TJ/LE , LM/NM , SB/... et d'autres au fur et à mesure.

Résumé : Voir le chapitre 1.

NOTE de l'auteure: Hello. Oh il n'y a plus personne. C'est de ma faute je sais je vous ai fait fuir avec ce retard monstrueux dont je m'excuse platement.

Mais oui il y a un mais ^^ j'ai de bonne raison que je ne prendrais pas la peine d'exposer c'est pas ce qui importe.

Je sais que vous attendiez la suite donc la voici.

Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui attende les noces que c'est pas maintenant bien que ce soit proche XD.

Sur ceux bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant et que vous en ressortiez toujours avec autant de question et pour cela quoi de mieux que des reviews lol

Je veux juste préciser qu'il y aura ici présence de M-preg.

() : Pensées des personnages pendant les dialogues.

§§ : Fourchelangue

L'histoire est pour l'instant que du point de vue de Harry mais cela peut changer et je vous préviendrez à chaque changement.

Chapitre 3: Révalation et apparition en chaîne 2éme et dernière partie

Bon je sais c'est pas une bonne entrer en matière mais par ou commencer avec tout ce qui m'arrive. Par le début vous dite... Sans blague non mais la sérieusement j'ai pas le temps de plaisanter ou de jouer les narcissiques bien que ça me soit naturelle .

Bon je sais est c'est partie pour un autre flashback c'est toujours mieux que si je vous le racontez moi même.

FLASHBACK

Je suis dans ma chambre assit dans mon petit salon en face de la cheminée. Ce que j'y fais c'est pas compliqué je cherche des idées de punition pour les Diggory pour qu'ils se souviennent toujours qu'il ne faut jamais avoir un Jedusort parmi c'est ennemi.

Ce qui est trop tard pour eux, je ferais la pire des choses qu'un vampire puisse supporter et j'espère que Cédric et toute éventuelle personne assez folles pour essayez de me voler Mon Dragon de vampire le regretteront amèrement ou plutôt glacialement.

Vous vous demandez surêment quel idée Harryson le Magnifique a pu trouver eh bein c'est simple je vais les faire C...

TOC TOC TOC

Oh cela doit être père il a du en finir avec mon futur beau-père que c'est plaisant de le pensée.

-Père vous en avez déja fini avec sieur Malfoy ? demande-je. (Ne croyais pas que je veuille qu'il soit encore puni cher lecteurs et de ce fait je vous éparge même les détails)

-Oui fils mais il y a plus important je pensé pas avoir à t'en parler maintenant mais vu la situation je me dois de te tenir au courant.

(Oula c'est que ça doit être important pour qu'il prenne cet air sérieux... Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien il fait la même tête que tout les jours bonne nouvelle ou pas , je ne sais jamais quel comportement adopté.)

-Je vous écouté père dis-je pour qu'il continu sur ça lancer

-J'espère bien que tu m'écouter car ce que j'ai à dire est de la plus haute importance.

(Mon père est c'est long discours je vous jure il abuse il pourrait pas abréger je n'est toujours pas pu lui donner mon choix de punition pff franchement...)

-HARRYSON ! cri mon géniteur

Suite à ce cri de fureur je sursauta sortant ainsi de ma rêverie et de mes pensées pour le moins répréhensible si mon père en prenait connaissance.

-Oui père désolé j'étais dans mes pensée lui dis-je malgré le regard haineux qu'il m'envoiya.

(Comment ne pas mourir de peur sous son regard carmin. Je vous le dis je serais pas son fils bien qu'il en doute des fois T_T je serais comment dire hum... Six feet under ( Six pied sous terre ) pour les incultes rahlala ont vous apprend rien à l'école ou quoi heureusement c'est la rentrée pour certains. Enfin bref revenons en à nous moutons.)

- Tu sais la famille Malfoy n'est pas à prendre à la légère mon fils me dit-il d'un air atrocement sérieux . Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que cette famille est de celle que l'on pardonne malgré toute les incartades ce qui n'est pas vraiment pour me plaire mais nous devons faire avec.

-Pourquoi dont cela père me risque-je à demander

-Pour la simple raison que chaque nouveau naît mal qui né de leur union naît forcément sous la nuit de Valhyla et tous sans exeption...

-Comment vous plaisantez assurement la père, si je comprend bien ce que vous dite chaque malfoy serais un enfant de la lune elle même mais c'est tout simplement inconcevable c'est trop dément j'veux dire ah j'y crois Draco est une enfant de la lune mon Draco à moi mon futur mari je me sens...!

-Harryson calme toi nous avons la chance que Malfoy père ne soit pas requis de son don mais puis-je en dire autant de son fils j'en doute vois tu.

-Enfin je t'en parlerais plus clairement aprés ton mariage ce n'est pas ce qui importe le plus pour le moment, bon est si tu me disais ce que tu as préparer pour tes invités de marques mon fils !

-Mais assurément père je comptais ... " le reste restera sous silence pour vous cher lecteurs pour en avoir la surprise "

FIN FLASHBACK

Bon je sais vous ne savez toujours pas ce qui arrivera au Diggory ^^ mais moi je dis que la patience est une vertu dont je l'avoue je ne suis moi même pas infecté mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Ce n'est pas le sujet je dois finir de me préparer j'ai de la famille qui vient d'arriver je me sois donc d'aller les saluer surtout que mon père a eu la bonne idée de ne points me les nommés donc je ne sais pas du tout sur qui je vais tomber.

-Ernie ramène moi dont ma robe veut-tu je dois être irréprochable comme d'habitude.

-De suite votre altesse et ainsi aprés quelques seconde d'attente Ernie m'aide à enfiler ma robe.

-Bon allons y je voudrais pas que père est une remarque à faire c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ainsi que mon mariage j'ai une journée pas mal chargé donc toi aussi Ern cela va de soi.

une fois fin prés je me dirigeais vers le salon familiale trés grande pièce aux ton marrons zébré de striure en or. De grand fauteuils blanc crême; de grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin de mère. Enfin j'entrais et aperçu ma mère ainsi que 2 autres personnes.

-Harryson te voila dont enfin tu t'est bien fait attendre me dis ma mère !

Elle a toujours une remarque à me faire même quand le besoin ne s'en fait pas sentir voila dont ou amène l'influence de mon père.

-Mère il est 6h du matin c'est le jour de mon anniversaire ainsi que celui de mon mariage donc une petite preuve d'amour ne serais pas de trop lui dise-je acerbe.

-Harryson quels sont dont ces manière de parler ainsi à ta mère dis l'un des invité me forçant ainsi à me tourner -vers celle-ci à mon plus grand déplaisir.

Angélina quel déplaisir de te revoir en de tel circonstance tu ne m'avais aucunement manquer donc ne te sens surtout pas obliger de rester ici dis-je à ma cher demi-cousine adorée !

Mon oncle c'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir toi est ta famille en ces lieux qu'est mon humble demeure rétorquais-je avant que qui que ce soit n'est ouvert sa bouche !

-Harryson cela suffit mais que t'arrive t-il tu est mal luné ce matin ?

-N'est-ce pas ironique de la part d'un loup-garou de dire pareil ineptie hein Remus que faite vous ici vous empestez ma demeure vous et votre batarde.

-Harryson retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ou...

-Ou quoi tel est la question Remus tu n'est rien pourquoi m'abaisserais-je à t'écouter si ce n'est pour me polluer les oreilles aprés mon odorat. AHAH bon c'est pas tout mère mais ou ce trouve père ?

Il s'en est aller chercher ton fiancé pour que la réunion commence .

-Parfait ! Ernie j'ai faim !

Ernie partie me cherché de quoi me sustentez en me tendant mon calice de sang

-Tenez votre altesse. me dit-il

je bu en attendant l'arriver de mon père et de mon fiancé tout en fusillant Remus et sa progé mon père entra suivi de Draco dans lr salon ou l'ambiance était à son paroxysme de l'oppression.

-Père que signifie tout cela ou sont mes oncles S... Je ne pus finir ma phrase que je senti des bras fort et chaleureux m'étreindre de toute leur force.

-Sirius cria-je de bonheur que tu m'a manquer dis-je en ressérant l'étreinte

-Toi aussi mon grand tu ma manquer me dit-il la larme à l'oeil j'ai une annonce en exclusivité pour toi et mais ... Remus m..mais que fais tu ici ? Il a fallut que tu l'emmène avec toi c'est vraiment un coup bas que tu me fais à ce que je vois tu est fière de ta petite réussite.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Sirius je...

-Je lui ai demander de l'a ramener cette situation ne peut plus durer Sirius nous sommes une famille maintenant il vous faudra faire avec ou sans moi !

-Comment ose tu me faire une tel chose à moi Severus ! c'est donc lui que tu choisi à moi...coupant mon oncle est accesoirement mon parrain

- Je te demande pardon Severus euh mon oncle me rattrappe-je aprés un regard de mon père( faut dire que c'est son petit frère adorée enfin dans la maxime qu'il puisse aimer ).

Tu nous fais quoi la nous abondonner pour cette batarde et ce déchet de loup même pas capable de s'assumer pas possible dis-je sans retenu et en ayant pas prit la peine de mesurer mes paroles tellement la colère me tenait otage de ma raison.

Et sans que je m'y attende mon oncle se retrouva devant moi prés à m'en mettre une mais c'étais sans compter la rapidité de Draco que je n'avais même pas remarquer qui s'interposa entre Severus et moi et en lui tenant la main coupable.

-A votre place je ne ferais pas cela oncle ou pas d'Harryson suis-je bien clair demanda t-il à un Severus rouge de rage.

-En quel honneur t'écouterais-je dit-il en ce dégageant de la poigne de Draco.

-En quel honneur vous dite ?Oh on ne me prend pour rien d'autre que son fiancé et donc votre futur Roi dit-il avec tout le calme qui étais si caractéristique des Malfoy ce qui étais encore plus effrayant que les colères de mon père avec un tel regard couleur tempête.

-Le fiancé d'Harryson ? Vous êtes donc Draco Lucius Malfoy ?

-C'est exacte donc si vous vouliez bien reculez de devant mon fiancé je vous serez gré.

§-Pour qui ce prend t-il il n'est pas encore roi que je sache Thomas pourquoi le laisse tu me parler ainsi ?§

§-Ainsi dnc nus continuront notre conversation en fouchelangue § dis Draco avec une voix tellement sensuelle que je me senti avoir un début d'érection.

Je me félicitais intérieurement de mon choix vestimentaire.

§-Tu parle fourchelangue ! Pas possible comment cela ca fait t-il § réussi-je à articuler malgré la gène d'une érection des plus présente.

§-Tom je crois que nous avons pleins de chose à discuter et le temps passe vite vous aurez toute l'occasion de me questionner du pourquoi du comment de certaine de mes capacités§

Cela dis il partit avec avec moi dans son sillage s'asseoir en attendant que les autres sorte de leur état de béatitud e.

- Harry aurais-je le droit à un baiser de gratitude pour mon acte héroique ? Me nargua t'il moqueur !

Et sur ceux je m'étonnais-je à m'éxécuter en scellant mes lèvres aux siennes oubliant jusqu'a toute autres présence que la notre.

La suite au prochain chapitre ^^ Review please

je sais vous ne deviez pas du tout vous attendre à une tel suite mais la seule chose que j'ai à dire c'est que chaque évènement à une raison avant un certain mariage qui n'est plus trés loin chers lectrices. Je préfère rien promettre pour le futur poste mais je ferais de mon mieux.

kissou Narciza Potter Malfoy


End file.
